Rain
by chensation
Summary: [REPOST] bahkan hujan tak mampu menghapus, justru membuat mereka kembali pada masa lalu.. -main cast: Kai, D.o EXO KaiSoo


**_ini re-post juga karena nasibnya kayak winter in vancouver, tiba-tiba kehapus. yang penting, enjoy it!_**

.

.

.

.

Hujan telah reda, jadi Jongin menutup payungnya lalu memainkannya. Saat diputar-putar, payung tersebut menyiratkan bulir air yang tersisa disana. Jongin senang melihatnya. Juga tak lupa aroma tanah yang segar sehabis hujan, membuat Jongin lega saat menghirupnya. Mata Jongin berbinar antusias saat melihat dedaunan pohon yang menjatuhkan tetesan air hujan. Begitu segar, menyenangkan.

Jongin mengantar pandangannya ke sekitar, dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah cafe kecil yang manis. Tepatnya pada sosok yang berdiri di depan cafe tersebut.

Itu Kyungsoo, sedang meregangkan tubuhnya serta menghirup betapa segarnya udara. Atensi Jongin seketika tersita sepenuhnya oleh sosok lelaki mungil itu. Waktu serasa berhenti begitu saja.

Perlahan Jongin melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Saat semakin dekat, Jongin memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak tanpa alasan.

Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo menyadari sosok Jongin, lelaki bermata lebar itu dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam cafe. Jongin hendak menahannya, tapi entah mengapa mulutnya tak berani memanggil namanya.

Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Jongin ikut masuk ke cafe dimana Kyungsoo berada. Tepatnya bekerja.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk, Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo lagi. Bagaimana sosok mungil itu bertanya pada pelanggan, berjalan menuju dapur, dan membuatkan pesanan sederhana dari pelanggan tadi. Semua tak bisa Jongin lewatkan.

"Permisi tuan, anda pesan apa?" Sebuah interupsi yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin harus sejenak mengalihkan atensinya dari Kyungsoo. Saat mendongak, ditemukannya seorang pelayan wanita membawa buku catatan pesanan.

"Oh, cappuchino cream saja," jawab Jongin kemudian.

"Tak ada yang lain?" Jongin hanya menggeleng setelah ditanya begitu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Sang pelayan pun pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Untuk menyiapkan pesanan Jongin tentunya. Lalu Jongin kembali mencari Kyungsoo untuk diperhatikan.

Jongin tak bisa melepas Kyungsoo dari matanya sepanjang waktu ini. Seiring dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dilupakannya.

.

.

.

"_Jongin! Aa.."_

_Saat itu Kyungsoo menyuapkan sesumpit gulungan mie pada Jongin. Dengan senang hati, Jongin pun membuka mulutnya._

"_Hmm... Enak, enak!" sorak Jongin sambil mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua pun tersenyum._

"_Keahlianku memang memasak spaghetti, jadi kau takkan bisa bilang tidak enak pada buatanku!" bangga Kyungsoo riang._

"_Sekarang giliran hyung. Buka mulutmu.." Jongin balik menyuapkan sesumpit gulungan mie pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun melahapnya._

"_Hehe, mulut hyung belepotan saus nih!" Dengan jempolnya, Jongin mengelap saus di bibir Kyungsoo dan membersihkannya dengan tissue. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu rambutnya diacak sayang oleh Jongin seakan-akan dia yang lebih tua._

"_Sudah, ambil bagianmu kemudian makan bersamaku di meja," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil piring dan memberikan satu pada Jongin. Yang lebih muda pun menurut._

_Mereka makan dalam diam di urung waktu yang sebentar. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati makanannya._

"_Hyung..." lirih Jongin memecah suasana. Kyungsoo pun memperhatikannya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin berkata, sambil merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan yang dikeluarkan dari situ adalah sebuah kotak kecil._

"_Ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin. "Apa isinya?"_

"_Buka saja sendiri," balas Jongin sambil menggenggamkan kotak tadi di tangan Kyungsoo._

_Mata Kyungsoo melebar setelah mengetahui isinya. Sebuah cincin._

"_Untukku?" Kyungsoo mengambil cincin perak itu dan mengamatinya. Matanya tampak takjub saat memandangnya. Jongin tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja. Sebagai pernyataan cintaku."_

"_Eh?" Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya sampai-sampai terlihat akan lepas dari tempatnya. Jongin malah tertawa, melihat betapa lucunya reaksi hyung kesayangannya ini._

"_Iya hyung, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Tatapan Jongin melembut, segera ia pakaikan cincin pemberiannya di jari manis kanan Kyungsoo. Tampak semakin indah saat tersemat disitu._

"_Apa kau juga mencintaiku, hyung?"_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum haru, kemudian menatap senang kearah Jongin._

"_Iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu."_

.

.

.

Jongin merasa bodoh saat mengingatnya. Itulah kesalahan pertama sebelum kesalahan lain yang dibuatnya. Pernyataan cintanya pada Kyungsoo, tak seharusnya pernah tersampaikan..

"Ini pesanan anda." Suara itu mengagetkan Jongin, dan merupakan dari Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia meletakkan cappuchino cream di meja Jongin, sementara Jongin sendiri tetap menunduk dan tak berani menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo tahu dirinya disini.

"Terima kasih.." lirih Jongin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia terus berharap Kyungsoo tak menatap wajahnya.

"Sama-sama." Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi dari Jongin tanpa menyadari apa-apa. Dengan begitu Jongin dapat bernafas lega.

Mata sayu Jongin menatap miris kearah Kyungsoo yang melangkah menuju pelanggan lain. Jongin tahu betapa menyedihkan dirinya, saat menatap sebentar segelas cappuchino di hadapannya, yang memantulkan bayangan dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

_Waktu itu siang hari yang cukup cerah. Yang dilakukan Jongin hanya membaca buku di sofa ruang tengah rumah Kyungsoo. Sampai sosok si pemilik rumah pun datang, dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang diduduki Jongin, jadi Kyungsoo menyamankan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Jongin._

"_Ah, tumben kau belajar, Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya saat mengetahui apa yang Jongin baca. Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum, kemudian membelai lembut surai brunet Kyungsoo._

"_Sebentar lagi aku ujian, sayang," balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah mengerti._

"_Begitu ya. Eh! Bagaimana setelah ujian, kita berlibur bersama?" Kali ini Kyungsoo jadi lebih antusias._

"_Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jongin, ia sedikit tertarik dengan ajakan Kyungsoo._

"_Aku ingin ke pulau Jeju! Dan menginap disana untuk beberapa hari, bersamamu!" Kyungsoo menceritakan keinginannya dengan semangat. Jongin belum berhenti membelai rambutnya._

"_Hm, ajakan yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo diskusikan dulu rencana untuk itu," balas Jongin, seketika Kyungsoo senang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Jongin, hendak bertindak sesuatu._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."_

_Sebuah kecupan mampir di pipi Jongin._

.

.

.

Kali ini senyum pahit terlukis di bibir Jongin. Entah kenapa kenangan itu harus berputar dalam kepalanya lagi. Dengan jadiannya bersama Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin saat itu semakin yakin bahwa cintanya bersama Kyungsoo akan selalu terikat.

Jongin menelan ludahnya berat saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Kyungsoo lagi. Membuat tangannya tanpa sadar merogoh saku celananya, dan yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah cincin.

Ya, cincin perak yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Cincin yang selalu tersemat manis di jari kurus Kyungsoo. Tapi itu hanya ada di masa lalu.

Memandang benda kecil itu cukup lama, membuat Jongin mengingat bagaimana cincin tersebut bisa kembali lagi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

_Jongin terdiam dalam duduknya, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Setelah sekian hari Kyungsoo menjauhinya tanpa alasan, kini dia harus mempersilahkan pacarnya itu masuk ke rumahnya._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin akhirnya, tapi dengan nada dingin._

"_Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan rencana liburan kita." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin geram._

"_Tidak tepat kau membicarakan itu sekarang. Dimana rasa bersalahmu?" sindir Jongin sinis. Kyungsoo akhirnya menghadap kearahnya._

"_Aku tidak punya salah apapun padamu. Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?" kilah Kyungsoo. Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya._

"_Kau..! Kh, bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau mendiamkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas!? Bahkan ketika aku berusaha menanyakannya, kau selalu menghindar!" Kesabaran Jongin mulai habis, terdengar dari gaya bicaranya yang meninggi._

"_Oh, soal itu.." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya._

"_Apa kau bisa memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya sekarang?"_

"_Itulah tujuanku kemari." Balasan cepat dari Kyungsoo mau-tak-mau membuat Jongin terdiam._

_Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, melepas cincin di jari manis kanannya, kemudian memberikan benda itu pada Jongin_____orang yang justru pernah memberi cincin itu._

"_Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo justru memberinya tatapan datar._

"_Aku tak bisa menyimpan cincin itu lagi." Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab, tapi samasekali tak memuaskan Jongin._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi. Hatinya entah kenapa mulai gelisah._

"_Aku ingin kita putus." Dan keputusan telak Kyungsoo adalah jawaban dari kegelisahan Jongin._

_Jongin tercekat, ia merasa sangat marah. Dan tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi._

"_Kau bercanda ya?" Jongin sekarang tak mau menatap mata Kyungsoo._

"_Tidak."_

"_Lalu kenapa!?" Karena tak bisa menguasai diri, Jongin membentak begitu saja. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat cincin yang dikembalikan Kyungsoo tadi._

"_Aku ingin memikirkan masa depan dan kembali menjadi normal. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menjalin cinta dengan sesama jenis, itu memalukan di mata orang lain. Dengan begitu aku ingin mengakhirinya bersamamu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya masih dengan wajah serta nada yang datar._

_Jongin mengeratkan gigi-giginya. Dadanya sesak saat tahu apa alasan Kyungsoo._

"_Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan padamu. Dan sekarang aku sudah selesai, jadi aku pulang dulu." Tanpa balasan apa-apa dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian._

_Jongin membuka kepalan tangannya, dan menemukan cincin perak yang dikembalikan Kyungsoo disana. Rasa frustasi merambati dirinya sehingga diacaknya rambut dengan kesal. Air hangat meleleh dari sudut matanya dengan raut wajah menyedihkan._

.

.

.

Buliran itu akhirnya terjatuh dari kelopaknya. Jongin sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ingatan itulah yang paling menghancurkan hatinya, cintanya. Juga akhir dari semua yang dilaluinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Sejak saat itu mereka lalui hidup masing-masing tanpa ada rasa saling kepedulian yang tertinggal diantaranya. Bagaimanapun, kata 'putus' dalam sebuah ikatan benar-benar merusak hubungan keduanya. Jadi untuk kembali akrab, adalah hal yang paling susah.

Jongin tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada di cafe ini. Dia meletakkan uang di meja untuk membayar cappuchino-nya yang bahkan belum diminumnya sedikitpun. Jongin juga meninggalkan cincin yang dibawanya. Cincin yang dulu pernah dianggap Kyungsoo adalah benda paling berharga.

Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari situ, melihat tindakan Jongin. Dia yang memang belum sadar bahwa orang itu sendiri adalah Jongin, segera mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di meja lalu berlari kearah Jongin yang berjalan ke pintu cafe. Berniat memberikannya kembali.

"Permisi, anda melupakan benda ini," seru Kyungsoo menahan langkah Jongin, ditepuknya pelan pundak Jongin dari belakang agar pemuda itu menoleh.

Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar teguran dari arah belakangnya, tapi ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Kyungsoo tercekat mengetahui ternyata orang di hadapannya adalah Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya. Kalau kau bersedia.. kau bisa menyimpannya untukku.." ucap Jongin tersenyum paksa. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya saat menggenggamkan tangan Kyungsoo pada cincin perak itu. Nada bicaranya saja sudah bergetar.

Kyungsoo membisu, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Jongin yang melanjutkan langkahnya keluar cafe. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

_Hujan begitu deras dan langit menjadi gelap padahal hari masih siang. Kyungsoo menggerutu di depan cafe tempatnya bekerja, karena dengan begini dia tak bisa pulang. Kyungsoo lupa membawa payung._

"_Bagaimana ini, masa' harus kutunggu sampai berhenti?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap gelisah rintikan air hujan._

_Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada yang mampir diatas kepalanya. Saat sedikit mendongak, ternyata sebuah payung tengah diarahkan padanya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan menemukan lelaki yang memegang payung hitam tersebut. Lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat manis._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Mm.. lupa bawa payung," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya._

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku?" Lelaki asing menawarkan, namun Kyungsoo agak ragu karenanya._

"_Ah.. Aku sampai lupa. Namaku Kim Jongin," ujar lelaki itu akhirnya, memperkenalkan diri._

"_Aku Do Kyungsoo."_

"_Hmm.. nama yang imut seperti orangnya," komentar Jongin entah mengapa membuat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit menimbulkan semburat merah._

"_Yuk, kuantar pulang." Jongin pun mengajak Kyungsoo dengan menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Degupan jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah tempo._

"_Terima kasih."_

_Setelah itu pun, mereka berjalan dibawah satu payung yang sama membelah derasnya hujan._

.

.

.

Bahkan hujan tak bisa menghapus kenangan mereka, justru akan membawa mereka kembali pada masa lalu.

.

.

.

**_gimana menurut para reader? bosenin ya? jelek ya? sok angst ya? makanya review biar saya tahu XD_**


End file.
